The teeth: Enobaria's Story
by AshlynnAndWendy
Summary: Rated because of what Enobaria did. Follow the story of Enobaria as she makes it through the 62nd Hunger Games.


The doors slid open and I walked in. No one was inside. It was empty. I always came early. Later on in the day the Reaping would start. Soon this place would be packed.

I walked over to the swords, my footsteps echoing. It was 5:00am. I was always surprised that the academy opened so early. I picked up my sword and walked into the chamber. The chamber is a wide room attached to a machine.

The machine opens up a landscape into the room and puts holograms of people for you to attack. The holograms are about the same difficulty of a real person. I set the difficulty to high and picked a landscape. It was dark enough to have difficulty to see. I chose the forest landscape so I could hear the holograms snap twigs while they walked. It lit up a bit and I saw a hologram. I ran over and slashed its head off. I then kicked one down and slashed my sword into its chest. I continued to attack them and I finished.

I walked out and I saw Slate standing at the chamber. "Hello Enobaria." He says. Slate is about 6'4" and is 18 with green eyes with light brown type of hair. Humble is one thing he is not. "Slate." I say back. "Nice slashing sweetheart." He says with a spark in his eye. "I am not anyone's sweetheart." I say putting my sword back on its stand. "Lighten up, it's a nickname." He says looking up at the roof. "I hate you." I say while looking at him straight in his eye with a bored expression. "You love me really." He says with a stupid smile on his face. I laugh sarcastically and then walk off.

I go back to my house to get ready for the Reaping. My mother has the hologram thingy on. I never bother to learn the name. She smiles at me when I walk in. President Snow was doing a speech. As usual I ignored his speech.

I went upstairs and put on my grey and white dress. I took my headband and put it on. I undid my ponytail and my hair went curly. I looked into the mirror. "Enobaria!" I hear my dad shout. He was dusty from his job. I ran down to him. "You need to get to the Reaping. It's early this year." I walk over to the blood sample desk. "Hold still." A girl says as she sticks a needle into my finger. It stings. I walk over to the 17 year olds and waited for Pacifica North to come on stage.

Pacifica North is our escort. She eventually walks on stage with a blue wig and gold dress. "Citizens of District 2, Welcome to the 62nd Hunger Games Reaping!" She shouts as everyone responds enthusiastically. I throw my left hand in the air for a couple of seconds. "We will do ladies first." Pacifica says while putting her hand in the girls bowl. "The girl tribute will be Alexis Monroe." I look over at a girl who is about to volunteer in her place. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shout out before the other girl does. "A volunteer!" Pacifica says clapping with everyone else. I wasn't the first volunteer. It's just something everyone in District 2 does. I walk up the stairs and stand beside her. "The male tribute will be…. Slate Ryker!" He nods his head and walks up. Normally someone would volunteer, but he was very skilled and they knew he had a good chance of winning.

He gave me his big cheesy smile when he stood beside me. "Your tributes for this year's Hunger Games!" Pacifica says. Due to a rule change we weren't allowed to say our last goodbyes. We walked into the train and sat down. "I am getting your mentors right now." Pacifica says. She walks into another room. "Nice to see you didn't grow out of those little girl dresses." Slate says. "For once can you focus on something that isn't me?" I say looking out the window. "Someone is in a bad mood." Slate says still bothering me. "I am not in a mood." I say looking at him. "Ok, but you're the one who volunteered…" He replies still looking at the roof.

A boy and a girl enter the room with Pacifica. Lyme and Scythe. Lyme is a girl victor who won by using her looks and skills with knife throwing while Scythe won by killing 17 tributes with his strength and spear skills. They were both brilliant warriors and probably pride themselves for their skills. "Lyme you have, Enobaria. Scythe you have, Slate." Lyme nods her head and brought me to a different carriage. "So Enobaria. What weapon are you skilled in?" She asks eager to start. "Swords." I reply looking in her eye. "Ok so, first topic. Allies."

"How do I make allies?" I ask. "Be likeable. That means show of your skills. District 2 tributes are dangerous. It makes them desirable to other tributes. At the training centre stay with the swords until others see your skills. They would all want you at their side. But join the Careers. The Careers are made up by District 1, District 2 and sometimes District 4." She answers. An avox comes over with potatoes and gravy. "Thank you, Bo." Lyme says. We went over more and more topics.

I looked out the window and I saw the Capitol. "Wow." I say looking at the buildings and citizens. "You will get used to that if you win." The train stops and we get out. Capitol citizens crowd us trying to get a glimpse of us. "Look! It's Slate and Enobaria! From District 2!" Someone shouts out. We manage to escape the crowd and we get inside a building. Slate and I walk over to our stylists. "Hello my name is Cleo. I will be Enobaria's stylist. Slate, Mart is over there." Cleo clicks her fingers and some people push a wardrobe beside her. "Let's get to work." She says while opening it. I got my hair, make-up and clothes finished and I went to the carriage. Slate was rubbing the brown horses. District 1 took off and we waited for the horses to move. The horses started to move and Slate stood beside me.

All the carriages stopped at President Snow's mansion. I looked up at him as he started his speech. "Welcome, Welcome. We stand here today to present the tributes of this year's games…" I started to look around. I never had much attention to give to President Snow. I turned around to look at him again and he finished the speech by saying, "May the odds be ever in your favour!"


End file.
